


In This Moment

by FuchsiaLibraryNinja



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaLibraryNinja/pseuds/FuchsiaLibraryNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Nicole, all of Waverly's senses are heightened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Beta Smurf Kenobi aka iamthegaysmurf [Tumblr]

If Waverly could only remember one feeling, she would choose this one. She would choose _this_ feeling, in _this_ moment, each and every time. All of her senses are heightened, each one finely tuned to the body below her.  
  
_Taste_ : God! Nicole is... so sweet. Waverly would kiss her all day if it meant she could keep the taste of her love on her lips.  
  
_Smell_ : Vanilla. Vanilla and... something else. Something that is undeniably just... _Nicole_. Something indescribable. Something irresistible.  
  
_Sight_ : Waverly could stay right here forever, eyes firmly fixed on the vision before her. Red hair mussed and sticking to forehead, pillow, Waverly. Eyes squeezed shut in a mixture of concentration and deep seated pleasure. So ethereal, so beautiful.  
  
_Touch_ : Every nerve ending in her body is on high alert. Each one tingling as their bodies move and slide against each other. Her hand has skimmed and kneaded, pulled and pushed, and now? Now it's just pushing. Pushing and driving. Striving to bring Nicole to the pinnacle of bliss.  
  
_Hearing_ : Every motion of her hand, or twist of her fingers seemingly produces a new sound. Each new movement creating short, staccato breaths, and if she curls her fingers just so... Her heart thunders in her chest and her whole body shakes at the groan that reaches her ears.  
  
She drops her head to the pillow as she picks up speed with her hand. Teeth dig into her shoulder and she knows it's close. So close.  
  
Short fingernails rake down her back causing a groan of her own to join the orchestra of noise in the room. That's all it takes before Nicole stills, Waverly's name on her lips as she releases and trembles beneath her.  
  
If Waverly could only remember one feeling, she would choose this one. She would choose this feeling, in this moment, each and every time.


End file.
